


Something About You

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Prompt Fill: Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Shuu doesn't always get the chance to think around Tohri, so he takes advantage of every opportunity he can get.





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> *fingerguns* shoutout to microwaveslayer, when i realized we were doing the same ship for the same prompt that p much made my day

Shuu didn’t necessarily mind spending time with Tohri. If he did, it wouldn’t be happening, and Shuu would more than likely have a… _souvenir_ of the encounter.

But that hadn’t happened yet, and Shuu was still figuring out why. Tohri seemed like a textbook example of someone who _should_ be killed by him in about… oh, two seconds, give or take?

Loud.

Obnoxious.

Loud.

Bombastic.

Very loud.

Always getting in his business (the worst crime imaginable).

Has loud been mentioned yet?

But he was also fascinating. He was so unlike anyone else Shuu had ever met, and so unabashedly so, too.

Besides, they had history. Tohri was one of the only people who knew Shuu from back _then,_ and… maybe there was still a part of him that didn’t want to let that time go.

And to be fair, he wasn’t always loud. Like right now, with his face screwed up in concentration as he leaned over Shuu.

It was a good time for mulling things over, like their relationship, and how Shuu really felt, and-

“You okay down there?” Tohri had stood up and was looking through his assortment of brushes.

Shuu blinked his eyes open, snapped out of his reverie. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just seemed like you were staring off into space, is all.” Tohri shrugged as he rubbed the small brush head on… something. A palette, presumably. But Shuu couldn’t see from where he was sitting, and he didn’t really feel comfortable presuming anything when it came to stuff like this.

“What else would I be doing?” he muttered as Tohri leaned back over him. He closed his eyes instinctively when the brush approached his face, and tried not to squint.

“Staying still, mostly.”

“I am.” Or he was trying, at least. He had to put real, conscious effort into resisting the urge to scrunch up his face as Tohri assaulted it with his soft, tickling brushes and the powder on them.

Silence came again. Where had Shuu left off? Right, how he really felt. Ugh, that was complicated. Shuu wasn’t a man who was good with _feelings._ But he couldn’t ignore what was blatant, could he? Surely if he-

Tohri stood back again and his presence leaving Shuu’s immediate vicinity prompted him to open his eyes. The taller man was looking at him intensely and Shuu shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with himself. He’d never been in this situation before and it was _weird._

“Yes,” Tohri said suddenly, turning to the counter to rummage through his tools. “Yes, that color brings out your eyes _perfectly._ ”

“What color is it?”

“Purple, duh.”

Shuu frowned, putting his most unamused expression on. “You know I can’t see purple.”

“Well, next time I’ll let you pick, okay? But I’m the professional, so I picked this time.” Tohri approached him again, this time with something different in his hands. Shuu had already given up keeping track of it all. “I’m going to do your liner now, so stay _extra_ still, alright?”

Shuu wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to be any more still than he already was, but he just rolled his eyes and complied.

Right. Anyway. Feelings. As much as he wanted to think otherwise, even Shuu knew that he didn’t really have a good excuse for keeping Tohri around if it wasn’t out of some form of… dare he say it, affection.

He barely stopped himself from shuddering at that thought.

But maybe it was a thought he’d have to get acquainted with if things were going to continue like this. Somehow. Eventually.

Like it or not, he might have had to get used to the idea of getting outside his comfort zone. Heck, that’s what he was busy doing at that very moment, so… Well at least he got some sort of start, right?

And if he was being really, truly honest? It definitely wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Just being in this position at all was certainly not something he ever expected, so not only was some form of change inevitable, it was already happening.

Tohri finally finished his current step and Shuu let out a small sigh. “How much more do you have to do?”

“You’re more of a complainer than you think you are,” Tohri hummed. “Not much. Blush and lipstick should do it… I’ll spare you from contour for now.”

“For now,” Shuu repeated sarcastically.

Tohri approached him again, waving something around menacingly. “But not from the false eyelashes.”

Shuu kept his eyes trained on Tohri’s hand like he was waving a loaded gun instead of fake lashes. “Remind me why I’m letting you do this again?”

“Don’t joke with me, Souma,” Tohri said. He placed a gentle kiss on the doctor’s forehead before getting to work. “You’re the one who asked me to, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> "gee are all your fills gonna have shuu-" *points to my username and icon* that's just how it is, babe! this is the week of Shuu Shipping Shenanigans! yeehaw!
> 
> also i just wanna say that Wouldn't It Be Nice got way more attention than i was expecting it too and it really means a lot to me so i just wanted to say thanks for the support...!! each and every one of you are the REAL MVPs


End file.
